


Trial and Error

by DapperJake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperJake/pseuds/DapperJake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat just wants to ask Equius out. But that involves flirting, courting, swooning, growing a pair, finding out if Equius actually likes him, and actually talking to him. Why is this so complicated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

Karkat slowly and shakily leans his right arm against the locker next to Equius', trying to look like one of those smooth dudes in the movies when he asks the chick out for a date. He knows that he's failing miserably. He coughs to clear his voice and to get Equius' attentio.

"Oh- uh, hey. So, Eq. Can- do you want to come over and hang out? My dad is out so yeah. I got a new movie..." Fuck. Talking to Equius isnt that hard, Karkat knows this. But with all these frogs in his stomach, it's kinda hard to act cool. 

"Alright. I can walk with you after school, I would just need to imform my mother. I'll ask the teacher to use the classroom phone." Equius says in almost a whisper. That's what Karkat likes about him though. Equius is kinda shy most of the time, never speaks too loudly. He's usually calm and careful with his words, a complete opposite of Karkat. 

"Okay, see you then." Karkat walks off feeling slightly confident. 

After everyone gets back from thier lockers, they sit in class until the walkers and car riders are dissmised. Karkat just sits in the classroom when everyone else is packing up beacuse he doesn't have a locker. Stupid school, and it's small budget, stupid locker that doesn't even exist, making him carry all of his texts books around school. Stupid, stupid, stu-

_"Car riders and walkers are now dismissed."_

Hell yes, time to go.

Karkat hastily leaves the room and sees that Equius is already half way down the hall. Asshole.

After shoving and being shoves through the long 10th graders' hallwa, Karkat finally catches up to Mr-Asshole-Who-Leaves-Without-His-Friend.

"God, just leave without me. Why not?" Karkat says.

Equius just smirks, and oh god. Krakatoa just about died from that alone. He likes to think that he rubbed off on Equius a little and seeing that small grin of no good makes Karkat just that more happy. And besides, a smile no matter how mischievou is such a good look on him. 

'Hopefully,' Karkat thinks, 'I'll get to see more of that today.'


End file.
